Vivid Imaginings
by darkest-terror
Summary: What happens when Jasper has to babysit Bella while the rest of the family is away? JasxB, short story, lemony.
1. Chapter 1

This was in my head and I knew it wouldn't go away until I wrote it. It has no rhyme or reason to it, just a fantasy that took root. It will stay either third-person or Bella's point of view. If you don't like Jasperella stories (don't ask, I forget who thought it up), then don't bother continuing. It's just a bit of one-shot smut. But if enough people request it, this might become a two-shot that depicts the whole weekend. This takes place on a Friday night.

________________________________________________________________________

Jasper sighed in frustration. He could admit to himself that he actually enjoyed these nights. Edward was down in California for the weekend, they were having a problem with mountain lions, so Jasper was volunteered as babysitter for the next two nights. He would pretend to put up a fight, but he was always pleased. After he got over wanting Bella dead, he came to appreciate some of her human tendencies, her sleep-talking being one of them. But tonight was one of the nights that showed Bella's pent-up sexual frustration. Jasper was usually the babysitter because of his ability to keep her calm during her nightmares. Another blast of lust hit him, along with the scent of Bella's arousal. He heard a sound from her throat, and knew that the show was about to begin.

"Harder….." Bella moaned, the smell of her desire strengthening at her words.

Jasper unconsciously drifted closer to her bed, to get a better idea of what she was dreaming about. Or so he told himself.

"…. Like that….." she purred, stretching out and kicking the blankets off her body.

Jasper groaned at the intensity of her lust and the smell of her. He subconsciously licked his lips in anticipation. These were the nights that he praised. Between the smell and Bella's lust, it was almost like having a porn movie in front of him. He scooted closer, not expecting the next words that she whispered.

"Oh….. Jasper….." she muttered.

Even a vampire could have missed the hiss that escaped Jasper's lips at the sound of his name. Bella's lust was almost too strong at that point. Jasper lowered his pants to release some of his growing desire, a lust that he didn't know he had until he heard his name from the mouth of the angel in front of him. In a flash, he had the rocking chair next to Bella's bed and was settling himself into it. The next sounds out of her mouth were unintelligible moans. But the smell of her arousal and the strength of both their lust was all Jasper needed. He began stroking his hard member in time to her breathy moans. After only a few moments, however, he heard Bella's breathing change.

"Jasper?" she asked him sleepily, pulling the blankets back over herself.

He froze, thankful for the darkness that was hiding him from her weak human eyes.

"Yes? Do you need anything Bella?" he questioned in reply.

"No. No, I was just having this dream…." she trailed off, blushing at the memory of what she had just been dreaming about.

Quicker than her human eyes could comprehend, Jasper had his pants back up on his hips and his belt re-fastened.

"I think I have some idea what you were dreaming about, Bella," he told her, his voice getting husky at the thought of her lust.

"Oh…." she blushed darker at his words.

Jasper almost lost it when she pulled her lower lip between her teeth, but he managed to hold himself back.

"Is it something you'd like to discuss? You were saying some interesting things," he said, smirking at her.

"Um… what kind of things was I saying?" she asked, her embarrassment at what she could have said flustering her.

"You just moaned a few things. But it was more your emotions that gave it away. What were you dreaming about to cause such strong feelings of lust to roll through you? And then there's the dampness that you seem to not have noticed," he replied, drifting closer to her bed.

Bella blushed darkly, thinking about the kind of things dream-Jasper was doing to her. She knew that lying wouldn't get her anywhere, so she remained silent. Jasper didn't say anything, just smirked more as he sat on the edge of her bed that was farthest from where she was laying. Bella shivered slightly, unable to hide the desire that ran through her at his closeness.

He raised an eyebrow before asking, "What? Was your dream something along these lines, Isabella?"

The suggestive way that Jasper said her name caused Bella to shiver again, another wave of lust running through her.

"Why, it seems as though you like the way I say your name, Isabella. Is that true?" he asked her, sliding up her bed to be closer to her. He was near her feet, close enough to reach out and touch her but still too far for her needs.

Bella felt her panties get a little damper at his words and close proximity. At this point, she was watching Jasper closely and didn't miss the deep breath he took before smirking at her again.

"Isabella, are you having naughty thoughts about me? Because I'm starting to have some about you. And I'm beginning to wonder if you taste nearly as sweet as you smell," he told her, his smirk becoming a grin at the shudder that ran through her at his words. Her lust combined with his was almost more than he could handle, and he was considering broadcasting it when Bella finally spoke.

"Oh? What kind of thoughts are you having about me, Mister Whitlock?" she asked him, a wicked smile forming on her lips.

He moaned at her words before sliding up the bed to sit beside her. "I'm thinking about what I'd like to do to you, Isabella. Would you like it if I told you?"

She just watched him, licking her lips in anticipation. After a few moments of silence, Bella tentatively nodded her head. Jasper leaned into her, running his nose along her carotid before leaning back.

He smiled suggestively at her before saying, "What I'd really like is to pound my long, hard cock into your wet pussy. But your virginity is for Edward to take. So I'll settle for making you scream my name with my tongue and hands. Make you cum so much and so hard that you won't be able to walk for a couple days. Would you like that Isabella?"

As she moaned at his words, he felt a strong wave of lust hit him and smelled her desire dampening her panties and blankets.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said before continuing. "Would you like it more detailed, or do you want me to show you?"

"Shut up or kiss me already," she demanded.

The forcefulness of her demand caused Jasper to shudder with his own lust. He'd never heard Bella talk like that, and it was a turn-on in itself.

"Not yet, Isabella. I told you what I want to do to you, it's only fair if you return the favor. If you want my tongue or hands on your tits or pussy, you better start talking," he told her, trying to draw this out as long as possible. He grinned wickedly when her lust strengthened at his words. "Why, Isabella, it would appear that you like it when I talk dirty to you. Is that true?"

"God, yes. It's so sexy," she moaned at him, running one of her hands down her body and into her panties.

The movement did not go unnoticed by Jasper, and he gently removed her hand.

"Uh-uh-uh, not yet, Isabella. Maybe if you tell me what you want to do to me, I'll show you what I'd like to do to you," he said, still leaning slightly over her.

Bella took a shuddering breath before saying, "I'd like to run my hands over you, take your cock in my mouth and make you moan my name."

Jasper groaned at the strength of their combined desire, his pants uncomfortably tight.

"Why, Mister Whitlock, you seem to like the idea of me sucking you off," she told him, running her hands over his chest.

He decided to turn it into his game. "Why, Isabella, I do. I like the thought of that hot little mouth of yours wrapped around my cock while I run my tongue along your pussy," he said to her, broadcasting their emotions into the room.

She smirked at him before asking, "Since I told you, does that mean you'll show me?"

Jasper grinned wickedly at her before pulling her clothes off, using his enhanced speed to his advantage, her clothing was gone before she had a chance to protest.

Bella raised and eyebrow, "What about you?"

Smirking at her, he removed his own clothes at an equally fast pace. Not giving him a chance to protest, she reached out and grabbed his erection to bring him to her. Bella studied him for a moment before wrapping her lips around the head. Jasper groaned and wrapped his hands around his thighs to avoid hurting her. She ignored his reaction and slowly traced the head of his cock with her tongue. After a few cycles, she took him as far into her mouth as she could, swallowing at the feeling of him in her throat. Jasper tightened his grip on his thighs to keep his hips from bucking against her mouth. He growled low in his throat to keep Charlie from hearing what was going on in his daughter's bedroom. After a bobbing her head up and down a couple times, Bella wrapped one hand around the part of his dick that wouldn't fit in her mouth and cupped his testicles in her other hand.

Pulling away from him for a moment, she murmured, "Cum for me, Jasper."

She wrapped her mouth back around him and bobbed just a couple more times before Jasper ejaculated into her mouth. He dug his nails into his legs to keep himself quiet, allowing only a low rumble out of his chest. At the feeling of Bella swallowing, he almost instantly re-hardened. Legs trembling, he collapsed onto the bed. Even Alice didn't make him cum that hard, and they'd been together longer than even Charlie had been alive.

"God, Bella. That was amazing," he told her, running his hands up and down her body.

She just smirked at him and replied, "Care to return the favor? The sounds you were making were enough to almost ruin these sheets."

He growled in reply before attacking her mouth with his. Their tongues fought for dominance while Jasper ran his hands up and down her sides, deliberately rubbing the sides of her breasts.

She pulled away slightly, gasping, "Jasper, please."

"Please what, beautiful?" he asked her, his lips rubbing against hers while he spoke.

Bella pulled her face far enough away from Jasper's to look him in the eye before asking, "Please touch me Jasper."

He smirked at her, running his hands over her breasts. She gasped and leaned into his touch, causing him to pull his hands away. At the sound of her whimper, he told her, "We do this by my rules, or I leave you hanging on the rest of the weekend. The simplicity of causing you to feel like you were on the edge of an orgasm is astonishing."

Bella huffed in reply and settled herself back onto her bed.

"Will you behave?" Jasper asked.

She sighed before shaking her head yes.

"Good," he told her, leaning over her.

He wrapped one arm around her back and pulled her to him, using his other arm for leverage. Pressing her chest to his, he leaned down and kissed her deeply. He continued until Bella needed to breathe. He smirked at her before laying her back on the bed. Leaning back, Jasper began running his hands over Bella's body. After intentionally skipping her breasts for the third time, he roughly grabbed her. A self-satisfied smile spread across his face when she moaned his name.

"You like it rough, don't you?" he asked her huskily.

She moaned in reply, her body straining to stay still. He could feel her muscles clenching and unclenching in her effort to keep from moving. With one hand stroking a simple rhythm over her nipple, he leaned down and took her other breast in his mouth. His other hand began a journey across her torso, slowly descending towards where she wanted him the most. He gently twisted her nipple between his fingers at the same moment that his stray hand slipped between her legs. As he felt her body tremble in her effort to keep from arching into him, he smiled against her breast. He slipped one finger between her "lower" lips, gently pumping in and out a couple times. At the sound of her moan, he pulled his hand out of her and pulled his face away from her breast.

"Now, now, you must be quiet unless I say otherwise. We don't want to wake Charlie, do we?" he gently chastised, carefully twisting her nipple in his fingers again.

She shook her head no and he resumed his position. His free hand made it's way back between her legs, and he gently slipped two fingers inside her. He began kissing his way down her body, pausing every so often to nibble or lick certain areas of her torso. Her body was trembling in her effort to keep still and quiet and low growls were escaping Jasper's throat at the level of the waves of lust rolling off her. After what seemed like forever, he settled himself between Bella's legs. He paused for a moment to check her reaction, but she seemed to lost in her desire to notice him. He leaned down and gently flicked her clit with his tongue, causing her body to spasm.

"You like when I do that? You like when I lick your pussy?" he asked her, causing her want to increase at his words. "Oh, it seems that innocent little Isabella likes dirty talk. You like it when I finger you, Isabella?" as he said the last words, he thrust his fingers inside her.

She could only moan low in her throat in reply. He grinned wickedly at her and picked up his pace, occasionally flicking her clit with his tongue. After a few moments, he pulled himself back up her body, keeping his fingers inside her to help prevent any temptation.

"You can talk now, Isabella. But you must stay quiet, we don't want to wake your father," he whispered in her ear.

She immediately took him up on his offer, moaning his name. "Harder, Jasper…." she begged.

Not one to keep a lady waiting, he almost automatically picked up his pace, pushing his fingers into her harder and faster.

"More."He smirked at her and pushed a third finger into her opening, rubbing her clit with his thumb. Her body was almost convulsing in her effort to stay still like he asked. Noticing this, he leaned into her again.

"You can move now, Isabella. Although watching you writhe like that is almost enough to make me cum again."

She reached up and gripped his hair in one hand and the bed sheets in the other. She also spread her legs farther apart on the bed, planting her feet on the edge to keep from wrapping them around Jasper's hand.

"Deeper, Jasper…… God….." she moaned into his ear.

Jasper promptly began thrusting his fingers deeper into her, smiling as her hips arched up to meet his movements. He reached up and gently untangled her fingers from his hair. After pausing for a moment, he brought both their hands between them and wrapped her fingers around his cock. Getting the hint, she squeezed him tightly and began pumping him in time to his movements. He moaned her name into her ear and began thrusting his hips to meet her movements. Only a moment later, she began quivering under his hand. His thumb picked up it's speed on her clit and he leaned down to kiss her. After only a few more thrusts, she began tightening around his fingers. The sensation caused his orgasm to follow hers, both their moans lost in the kiss.

He pulled his hand out of her, watching her face as he brought his fingers up to his mouth and began sucking her off of them. Her eyes rolled back in her head at the erotic sight, but she was too exhausted to get turned on again.

"Sweeter than the sweetest blood that I ever had, Bella. I hope you enjoyed yourself?" he asked her, climbing off her bed to get cleaned off and dressed.

"Yes. God, that was amazing. I'm sorry about that, though," she replied, struggling to sit up so that she could get dressed as well.

"Why apologize? It was inevitable. Alice practically told me when they left."

"What?!" Bella asked, shooting up in her bed, her exhaustion forgotten.

Jasper just chuckled at her reaction before sitting beside her, already dressed. He pulled her clothes off the bedroom floor and handed them to her before continuing, "She told me that you would have an erotic dream, because Edward would leave you wanting once again. She also told me to be careful and remember that you're a human. I asked her what she was talking about and she explained, she then told me that the only way to avoid it was to have someone else stay with you this weekend. Which, would have been illogical and a giveaway at that point."

"Oh. What about Edward?" she asked, her nerves calmed.

"As far as I'm concerned, he doesn't have to know. As long as Alice and I think of other things while we're around him until this becomes just a pleasant memory, we have no problems."

"Ok. So, I think it's time for the human to go to bed," she told him, yawning widely.

He grinned at her before saying, "Yes, it is. We'll just have to hope tomorrow's dream is a little less detailed."

Bella's blush could have put a fire to shame. Unable to find any words, she just nodded and got dressed. After fixing her blankets, she crawled under them and promptly fell asleep. Jasper smiled, watching her and knowing that he could cause a recurrence if he so wished. Alice gave him free reign over the weekend, as long as it stayed that way and never happened again. He closed his eyes and imagined what he could do tomorrow.

________________________________________________________________________

Sorry if you think this sucks, I've never written something like this without it being solely for my eyes. I know someone else wrote one very close to this, that's where I got my inspiration. Because I don't think they would cheat on their significant other if it was avoidable. And with Jasper being an Empath, I don't think he's find it easy to keep it from happening with the lust that was rolling off her.


	2. Important Author's Note

I just wanted to let everyone who alterted this story to know that I WILL turn this into a two-shot. I know what I want to happen, I just don't know how to get there yet, but I'm working on it. Also, if enough readers/reviewers request it and I get a decent plot, I will turn this into a full story. But you have to give me time. After I post the second real chapter of this one-shot, I will remove this. If I turn it into a story, I will post another note to let everyone know. Thanks to any reviewers I may have missed, I apologized for not getting to you. And since this will be removed, please do not leave a review for it. If you would like to say anything, feel free to send me a PM. I can be sure I replied to all PM's, but it's hard to know with the reviews. Thanks for reading, have a great week(end)!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, everyone! I'm so so so so so so sorry that I didn't get this out sooner. I just couldn't figure out how to start this. Thank you lots for hanging in there and waiting for me. And I apologize profusely to anyone that reviewed that I told it would be out so many weeks ago. I'm sorry for lying to you, I honestly didn't mean to. I decided that this will NOT be a story, but I'm working on a Jasper/Bella story right now. I couldn't think of a way for Jasper and Bella to be together in this without everyone getting hurt in the process. This will be a short story, maybe only a couple more chapters. Sorry this one is suckishly short, I wanted to give you guys a chapter and this was the best I could do. I can't seem to get into the groove of writing a lemon right now. But here's this, and I promise there will be more if get back into the dry spell I was in when I wrote the first chapter. The final chapter will basically just be a better explanation of how everything happened, and how everyone involved feels about it happening. Also, this chapter is in Bella's point of view. Oh, and Italics are Bella's dream.

I stood, staring out the bathroom window when I got done getting dressed. Jasper had gotten a call from Alice earlier this morning, apparently Angela had decided to pop in when she got up that morning. So Jasper thought it would be best if he hid out in the woods behind my house all day. When I finally came back to, I finished getting dressed. It was just after lunch when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Hey, Bella. Are you busy today?" Angela asked when I opened the door.

"Nope, come on in. I was just getting ready to eat some lunch," I replied, moving out of her way and letting her inside.

We spent the next few hours together, just killing some time. It was almost nine o'clock when she left, and Charlie was just getting home, so Jasper sent me a quick text telling me he would wait until my dad was asleep to come back in. After a short reply, Edward called and we talked for several long hours before Charlie finally went to bed. I said my goodnight to Edward and crawled into bed. I quickly fell into an annoyingly familiar dream. It was the same one as the night before.

"_Isabella?" Jasper asked, his long-lost southern accent slipping through._

"_Yeah, Jasper?" I replied, curious as to what he could want._

_In the next second, I was pushed against the wall. After I regained my equilibrium, I realized that Jasper had me pinned between himself and the wall behind me. His chest was pressed against mine and was pushing me into the structure behind me._

"_Jazz?" by this point, I was confused and more than a little aroused._

_His nostrils flared slightly, and he smirked at me, showing me that he could smell the wetness between my legs._

"_Are you enjoying yourself, Bella?" Edward asked._

_At the sound of his voice, my head whipped around to face him. This was different, Edward was never here before._

_I felt a sudden strength in the level of lust in my body, causing me to look back at Jasper._

"_What?" he asked, that sexy smirk still in place._

_I just shook my head in reply and leaned up to kiss him. Jasper immediately deepened the kiss. The intensity of it caused me to close my eyes. The next thing I knew, I was being pressed into a mattress in the room. I cracked my eyelids slightly to find out what was going on, and saw Jasper hovering over me. I glanced to the side and saw Edward leaning against the wall, watching us. He didn't seem angry, in fact, he looked unbelievable sexy in his apparently aroused state. His black eyes held a hunger that had nothing to do with needing to feed. I looked him up and down, taking in the large bulge in his pants._

"Bella? Bella, you need to wake up," Jasper's voice broke in my dreams, but Jasper wasn't talking, he was kissing his way down my collarbone.

"Bella, you really need to wake up," he said in a slightly strained voice, and I felt a gentle shaking on my shoulder.

I opened my eyes and looked up at Jasper, he was leaning over my bed. His eyes were almost black, but lightly rimmed in gold, showing that he didn't need to hunt.

I blushed darkly before asking, "Did I talk in my sleep again?"

He nodded, and wondered aloud, "Was it the same dream as last night?"

"Yeah, mostly."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Mostly?"

"Yeah. Mostly. Edward was there this time…" I broke off as he leaned in to kiss me.

I moaned into his mouth and attempted to deepen the kiss.

Jasper's phone ringing interrupted us a few minutes later.

"It's Alice, I have to take this," he told me, flipping open his phone.

He left the room for a few minutes through the window. When he returned, he looked slightly worried.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him.

"No, Alice just wanted to warn me that Edward is coming home early. She didn't give me any details about what would happen if he found us, but she told me not to worry," Jasper replied, looking concerned anyway.

"Is it going to be bad?"

"I don't think so, she sounded amused. It's really hard to tell when I'm not with her."

"Oh. Well, if we shouldn't worry, then let's not worry," I said, pulling him back down to me and kissing him deeply.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the short chapter, I can't think of a good way to get this where I want it, that's the best ending you will get. Also, LauraJaexo is having a contest. All rules and such can be found on my, her, and CydrynaMarie's profiles. LauraJaexo is on my favorite author's list, and I'm going to try to remember to put CydrynaMarie there too when this gets posted. I promise I will try to get more chapters out soon. Also, if you left a review and I forgot to reply, I'm really sorry. I don't remember who I've replied to and who I haven't. Oh, and the next chapter will contain a lemon, I just have to get it there.


	4. Chapter 4

I am so incredibly sorry I took so long, I've had difficulties figuring out how to start and end this chapter. I have this story, as well as Crazy Ex-Girlfriend and Twilight Sundae posted on a website called The Writer's Coffee Shop. This is the link to my profile (remember to replace the words in parentheses for a proper link) www(dot)thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com(slash)library(slash)viewuser(dot)php?uid=6484, you'll be able to find them all there.

**EPOV**

I wasn't sure what I would find when I arrived at Bella's, I just knew that Alice told me to "have fun" and "be safe" and that "everything would turn out better than before". I wasn't sure what she meant, I just knew that something would be different when I got back to Forks.

As I got close to the house, I could feel an indescribable amount of lust coming from Bella's bedroom.

"What is going on in there?" I murmur to myself, unsure how to continue.

I paused on the edge of the woods, trying to decide if going up was such a good idea after all. Jasper was projecting, causing the discomfort in my pants, and soothing my nerves. I was curious if this had anything to do what Alice had told me before leaving. I could no longer stop myself, feeling the compulsion to enter the room drag me from my hiding spot. Before I realized what I was doing, I had climbed up the side of the house and slipped into the bedroom. The sight before me was shocking; Jasper leaning over Bella on her bed, pushing her into the mattress as he kissed his way down her neck.

"Bella?" I asked, unsure if I was truly seeing what I thought.

She tore her eyes away from the ceiling at the same moment Jasper jumped to the other side of the room.

"E-Edward?" she gasped out.

I nodded tersely, lust still screaming through my bloodless veins. It was difficult to think, the way Jasper continued projecting. I caught an errant thought '_can't keep this up'_ before I returned my attention to Bella. "Why?" I asked her.

She panted her reply, "Can _you_ fight the strength of that?" she nodded towards Jasper, indicating his power.

I hesitated from answering, she had a valid point. It was all I could do not to jump her, and Jasper too. I opened my mouth to reply, but he halted me with a thought, '_Alice said it would be ok. I can feel your lust, on top of what I'm sending you. Give in, and Bella will be yours.'_ Images from what must have been the night before slid through my mind. The look on her face as she screamed his name made me jealous, I wanted to make her feel like that. I wanted to be the one to make her breathless. But I wouldn't know what I was doing. Jasper's voice in my head again, _'I can feel your hesitation, I can tell you what to do, to make her feel like that. To make her scream your name into your hand.'_ A shudder ran down my back at the thought of feeling her. But I was still hesitant. Jasper knew, and said the one thing I needed to hear to break my resolve, "If I can do it, don't you think you can?"

Bella watched the exchange silently, still panting with need. I was on her immediately, kissing her deeply. She gasped quietly into my mouth before kissing me back, quickly deepening it. I started to pull back when I felt a shot of determination run through me, courtesy of Jasper. '_Don't pull back, it hurts her badly'_ I nod against Bella's mouth and open my own to her. I can almost feel her shock as my own while Jasper directs me. It only takes a moment for us to work up a rhythm. I barely hear him while I run my hands up her sides, taking her tank top with them. Her heart stutters a beat as my hands brush the sides of her breasts. I remember that she needs to breathe, and pull my lips away from hers, immediately attaching them to her stomach. I cautiously follow the ascent of her shirt with my lips, trailing kisses up her torso. When I reach the bottom of her breasts, I hesitate, but pull her shirt over her head and toss it to the floor. I hear Jasper push himself off the wall and carefully walk towards us. I remove my lips from her body, and turn to watch him. He seemed thoughtful, but didn't concentrate on a specific thought.

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes when Edward pulled away from me, fearful that he had changed his mind again. It was simply that Jasper had got his attention, walking towards us with a smirk on his face. He looked downright edible. The lust and desire suddenly went up, causing Edward to gasp aloud. I looked at his eyes, and they were as dark as Jasper's. As if following instruction, Edward returned to what he was doing. He hesitantly latched his lips to my nipple, cautiously taking the other in his hand.

**EPOV**

"_Be conscious of the force you apply, too much will cause bruising, too little will go unnoticed," _advised the voice in my head. She looked momentarily hurt until she realized it was because Jasper was walking towards us. Her attention was taken from him when I took her nipple in my mouth. Her taste was divine. As if knowing what I was thinking, he told me, _"Didn't I tell you it would be amazing?" _But he didn't wait for me to respond before stopping by the bed. I heard a buzzing coming from his pants and saw him pull his phone out of his pocket and read the text that Alice had sent him. Jasper said "_Alice tells me that Bella won't regret it if you allow me to join, but only if I do on your terms."_ I sent him my acceptance before pulling away from Bella again in order to take the rest of her clothes off. I hesitated before removing mine. _"She will never recover if you leave her now. And I will make you suffer for it until your wedding day. You KNOW you can do it, I understand you're waiting for your wedding, but TRY to remember the decade we're in now."_ The voice in my head screamed at me. Still hesitating, he added, _"If you want me to leave for you to have your privacy, I can. But I won't go far, you'll need my help if you want to keep her from being in pain."_ I sighed before finally speaking.

"Bella?" I asked her.

"Y-yes Edward?" she seemed worried, and I felt a dose of fear from Jasper, as if proving my point.

"How far are you willing to go tonight?" shock followed my question.

"I-I guess it depends how far you want to go?"

I thought about it before answering honestly, "I'm not really sure."

She didn't reply right away, seemingly thinking. Then said, "How about we just see where it takes us? It's not like vampires can get humans pregnant, right?" Her response shocked me. And aroused me.

I was on her again in a moment. Jasper hesitating beside me. I stopped long enough to gasp out a question to her, "Do you mind if he joins us?"

Her reply was simply a loud moan as she reached to take off my clothes. A short moment of ecstasy followed her reaction. Jasper was projecting our feelings to us again, trying to make it more intense. _"You'll appreciate my help if you take her virginity tonight."_

I was shocked at his straight-forwardness, but couldn't be bothered to reply. My clothing was on the floor beside Jasper and Bella's moments later.

**BPOV**

The sensations around me were incredible. Cold hands slipped between my legs, but I was unsure who they belonged to. Edward had said it was ok if Jasper took part. Suddenly, there was the feeling of movement as I was picked up and pressed into the wall.

"Is this what you had in mind last night Isabella?" Jasper said into my ear.

"Almost," I gasped out.

"What's missing?" Edward asked from the other side of me.

I moaned before replying, "Just his accent." Referring to Jasper's missing Southern twang.

He applied it to his next question, "Is this better?"

"God yes!" I moaned, losing it as Edward kissed me deeply.

Cautious hands took my breasts in them. The cold was shocking, but in such a very good way. I was pulled forward a couple paces, but stopped after only a couple steps. Then a cold body slipped behind me, pressing me between them. Arms wrapped around my side and a hand slipped between my legs again, while the other arm wound around my hips and pulled me against him.

"Do you want me to take you like this? With Jasper behind you? Or would you rather he stepped outside?" Edward asked, pressing himself against my stomach.

In the back of my mind, I knew that it would be better if our first time was gentle and romantic. But I also remembered what Jasper had said the night before, knowing that I might never get this chance again, with the only two men I'd ever been attracted to. I managed to gasp, "Oh, please, take me."

The hand removed itself from between my legs and joined the other across my hips as Edward took my thighs and wrapped my legs around his hips. He situated himself before asking, "Are you sure?"

I nodded quickly and he thrust himself inside me. The same moment a blast of pain shot through me, but it was gone just as quickly. Nothing but pleasure filled me as Edward thrust himself in me.

"Oh, God," he grunted, pressing his face into my shoulder.

"Edward, please!" I moaned, so close I could almost taste it.

"What do you want Isabella?" moaned Jasper into my ear.

"God, I'm so close. Pleeeeeaaaaaase," the last word turned into a moan as my orgasm shook me, stronger than any other pleasure I'd ever felt.

I felt Jasper and Edward go rigid within moments of each other, as if Jasper was projecting my climax. I was breathless and unable to move as Edward unwrapped my legs from his hips. Thankfully, Jasper was still holding me up, so I didn't fall straight to the floor. Instead, he swept my legs out from under me and carried me to the bed, before gently laying me on it. Edward was already dressed, and had gathered my clothes in his hands. Jasper only stayed long enough to get dressed and say something to Edward, then he was out the window.

"Jasper isn't angry, is he?" I asked a few minutes later, as we were laying in bed.

Edward shook his head, "No, he's not. He's just giving us our privacy now. Alice will be over tomorrow while Charlie is fishing, Jasper will be back with her. I wish our first time had been more romantic."

I nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I know what you mean, but I know it usually hurts for the girl when she loses her virginity. Isn't it better this way, without the pain?"

He kissed me gently, "Yes, it is. Now you should sleep, from what I gathered, your rest last night was very broken."

I looked at him, to make sure he wasn't upset by it, but he was simply smiling at me, his eyes clear and happy. I settled myself in his arms with the blanket wrapped between us and was quickly asleep.

Ok, there will be one more chapter after this one, but it will be completely lemon-free. It's just Alice and Jasper visiting them the next day, to make sure Edward and Bella are aware that the situation was truly unavoidable, and to ensure that there will be no regrets from anyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I took so long getting this written. My first laptop died on me, so I had to use my mom's. I just didn't feel comfortable typing this story on it. Thanks to those who have been following this. I really appreciate it. This will be the last chapter. I am working on a multi-chapter Jasper/Bella story for those who are fans of the pair, but I'm going to finish it completely before posting it.

I stretched, luxuriating in the feel of my muscles unkinking after the long night. I felt a pleasurable pain in my hips that reminded me what happened the night before. Realizing that I was alone in the bed, I sat up quickly and looked around.

"Good morning," Edward smiled at me from the rocking chair.

"Mornin," I replied heavily. "Why are you in the chair?" I hoped he didn't regret the night before.

"Charlie came up to check on you before he left," came the reply.

I smiled back at him before standing, "So you're in the chair?"

"You started waking up as Charlie closed the door, so I moved over here from the closet. If you wouldn't mind getting dressed, Alice and Jasper will be here in about an hour or so. You have time to eat breakfast real quick," came the soft reply. I was slightly concerned, but there was still a smile on his lips, so I relaxed.

"Ok, I need to shower anyway. I fell asleep so soon, I didn't get a chance last night," I stretched again before getting up.

At some point in the night, I found my way into Edward's shirt and didn't realize it. I looked at him, confused as to why I was dressed.

"When Charlie decided to check on you, I thought you should probably have something on. I've heard it's not unusual for a girl to sleep in her boyfriend's clothes," he told me, standing as well.

"Oh, ok," I smiled at him, then walked to the closet.

After picking out clothes, I grabbed my bathroom stuff and went to take a quick shower. I checked my hips after taking Edward's shirt off, and discovered faint, finger-sized bruises. I couldn't remember feeling any pain the night before, and realized they must have occurred when we were against the wall. I blushed deeply when I realized what had happened. It was an extremely enjoyable experience, though. Even if the exact thing wouldn't happen again. I could definitely live with only having the experience once. After thinking for a moment, I knew that was true. A once-in-a-lifetime experience should only occur one time. It would be too much to hope for it again. I smiled to myself and finished my shower, realizing I was so deep in thought I didn't even notice that I had already washed my hair and self.

After drying, I got dressed in the clothes I had picked out before leaving the bathroom. I met Edward in my bedroom.

"Ready?" he asked me, standing from the chair.

"Yup, let's do this," I replied wryly.

He chuckled before telling me, "They're on their way. They decided to run instead of bringing a vehicle, in case Charlie came home early."

I nodded, leading the way down the stairs to the kitchen. I looked through the fridge and cabinet, but couldn't find anything I wanted, so I settled for a glass of orange juice and a store-bought muffin.

Edward hesitated before asking me, "Are you sure you don't regret last night?"

I smiled happily at him, "I'm positive. Like I said, isn't it better that there wasn't the pain?"

He seemed to sigh heavily before answering, "I think so as well."

A knock on the door interrupted us, and I stood to answer it. Alice and Jasper stood on the other side, both looking slightly windblown.

The moment I saw Alice, I started feeling nervous. Jasper smiled at me slightly, and sent me a small dose of comfort to relax me.

"Hi. I guess come on in," I said, stepping out of their way.

Alice bounced to the kitchen as I closed the door behind them. Jasper walked more sedately, but didn't wait for me. I sighed, slightly comforted that he didn't seem to expect anything more than an acknowledgment. I realized I'd been standing by the door a little too long and quickly went into the kitchen. The others were already seated around the table, so I took the empty chair next to Edward.

"So, I'm sure you want to know what the hell happened over the weekend?" Alice opened.

I started, caught somewhat off-guard by her candid opening. I looked at her agape.

"Well, I couldn't think of any other way to get to the point. Anything else would just skirt it," she shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess we are wondering 'what the hell happened', all things considered," I agreed.

"It was the vision. When Jasper volunteered to sit with you, I saw it. There was no other way to do it. Either we changed people, and questions that couldn't be avoided were asked, or we just let it happen. It was going to happen one weekend or another. At some point when Jasper stayed behind while the rest of us hunted, it would happen. But only once. Fantasy influenced by curiosity, fuelled by desire and eventually acted upon. Trying to wait would have made things more difficult in the long run. It was going to happen. That's all there is to it. It was going to happen, so I might as well give my blessing and do what I could to make things easier on you and Edward when it did," Alice explained.

Even Jasper seemed stunned, as if he didn't know that it was inevitable no matter what we did.

"Really?" I was surprised.

"Really, no one could have changed the outcome. I'm sorry if you're unhappy with me. I just couldn't figure out anything to change it. I did try, I was scared. But nothing changes between any of us. Not as long as we don't bring it up again after this," Alice said hesitantly.

I sighed heavily, somewhat relieved. Then asked, "Is there anything else to say? Or can Edward and I enjoy our day?"

Alice seemed to relax quite a bit. That was when I realized that even she wasn't sure how this would turn out. I was surprised that Alice didn't know what to expect. I thought she could see everything. Obviously not, maybe I should ask her more questions, I did seem to take her for granted sometimes. I sighed, glad that things would work out better than I'd feared. Maybe things would be good after all. Maybe nothing needed to change. I smiled at Edward, and he turned and smiled back at me. Yup, things would be good.

Sorry about the way this ended, I just needed something to explain the questions. I do my best to answer all reviews, but I hate sending the generic "thank you for your review!" reply, so please forgive me if I missed you. Thank you again to all my readers. I plan on posting an update to this, Twilight Sundae, Crazy Ex-Girlfriend, and Furry Adventures when I get my next story posted. It's still a work in progress, but I'm getting more done to it every day. Again, thank you for reading and reviewing! (and thank you for your patience)


End file.
